Stuffy and Distant
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: As Buffy tries celebrates the holidays at a stay in England, but the Doctor interrupts her with his chase with the Master. She's with him until the end of time... or maybe not, with the Doctor having a problem with his incoming death... will it be her to progress it or someone else? Re-telling of The End of Time with Buffy replacing Wilf... sorry!


**Stuffy and Distant  
| One |**

The plane was just another thing in Buffy's mind…

This year. If it hadn't been Glory or the appearance of Dawn… it was the Daleks. Seeing the Doctor again was a better chance at solace than she had ever been given before.

She had to get out… See Willow in England with Giles. Hopefully see the Doctor if he ever crossed paths.

That's if he ever did.

 **ENGLAND  
23** **RD** **DECEMBER.**

Even with Christmas on her mind, it was more of an event in the calendar than something big here now.

She had sensed a sort of bad dream incoming. It was about a man in a sort of green shade with a dark room… but she couldn't see the man. Kind of like her prophesising dream before she died the first time with the Master.

The first time… she died. So long ago it was.

Off the plane, Buffy was going for a couple of ways in England. The first and most important was Giles and Willow. Second was Donna's family, third was Jack and last was the Doctor.

That… was going to change… a lot.

She got in an England taxi to drive to a nearby hotel near both Giles and Donna, so she could spend the time with both during Christmas.

As she arrived in the one-day hotel, it seemed like everything was just fine. No angry puppies and no crazy students around. So, no need to do patrols – plus in a place where no one was quite used to her doing this kind of stuff without warning, it would raise a lot of suspicion and she didn't want that on her first day yet.

But that was a lot of storms around the place, typical stuffy British weather she thought.

She then slept as the nightmares came back to her… the man was now clearer, like something new was letting the memory process more in her mind…

It was the Master or Harold Saxon as everyone else remembered him before the Doctor turned the clock back one year. She along with Martha, Jack, the Master, his "wife" and Martha's family retained the memories… which sometimes drove her a bit insane in her head during battling against Glory.

If he's now visible… does that mean…?

 **CHRISTMAS EVE.  
8AM - (BRITISH STANDARD TIME); 2AM – (CENTRAL TIME)**

With the Master now known as a concerned threat for Buffy… her plans would have to change for Christmas.

The Doctor had to come first unfortunately, since he was the only one last time to know what they were doing. But she did land a text with Giles and Willow.

 _Something weirdly… came up last nite._

 _Have 2 go somewhere else for Xmas Eve._

 _I promise I'll make it back safe._

 _Will will know who I'm with._

 _\- B_

As she did that… she looked at nearest directions to Chiswick, seeing as Donna might know where he is but a news notification popped up on her phone saying.

 **BBC NEWS:  
BROADFELL PRISON BURNT DOWN IN EARLY MORNING FIRE.**

Buffy then added Broadfell to the map as it was close enough… The Doctor or the Master was going to be there… no matter what.

 **11AM – (BRITISH GMT)**

She then arrived there in another England taxi as she looked upon the destruction of the architecture and… an old blue favourite of hers… the TARDIS!

Last time she was in it, she piloted the ship to bring home her planet with the Doctor and his many other associates.

"A man came out of that box, darling."

Buffy then turned around, it was a man with a sort of leather jacket and scarf.

"He came out of that box, looked at the building and went to the wastelands." He explained further as even she was like, how did you know that? "You're probably asking how I know that. There was a sound of engines before I found him walking out and going to the wastelands."

"Right… you sleep during the day?" Buffy inquires to him.

"Yes."

She starts running away as she also does the crazy sign at him and he shrugs her reaction off.

Whilst she was running, a text message popped up on her phone.

It was Will, not Giles.

 _Buff?_

 _Thanks for the message but… you didn't say WHERE you were going._

 _You've landed in England, I know… it costs to text here._

 _But, WHERE in ENGLAND are you?_

 _Hopefully you'll be alright with you know who there._

 _See you for the Holidays at Giles._

 _Will._

Buffy wanted to send something back, but now was not the time… since she could hear the screams of some people far away.

 _Yep, when the Doctor is around… you'll always know it's him when that happens._

Then as she was nearer to the wasteland.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

She waited for a second to possibly see what was making the noises before…

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Yep, it was time to run… especially as she started to see a guy in a black hoodie run across with another following him with a brown coat.

She had to catch up with one or both… as she did…

Then both stopped as she did and then she started see closely on one of the faces as he roared at the other.

The one in the hoodie was the Master, so the one chasing him was… THE DOCTOR!

It was a frantic chase to keep up with both as she took a different way to cut off the Doctor and the Master as she nearly heard some words voiced by the Doctor.

"Please, let me [couldn't hear]. You're burning [couldn't hear] -fe force."

She didn't have time to hear the rest as the Master had flown away and the Doctor couldn't get to him any faster.

"Hey Doc." She said as he turned around.

"Buffy? Why are you here…?" He asked her.

"I'm was only here for Will… but then you interrupted me using your interrupting-ness with the Master. Care to explain?"

"Let's go somewhere else to speak about it then…"

 **END OF CHAPTER.**

Author's Note:  
Let's begin 2018 with an idea left over from 2017. BECAUSE OF COURSE… but I know I had high hopes for this because it was a brilliant.

And with people loving the THE STOLEN EARTH crossover, I know that this will be different as Buffy now takes over Wilf's role in THE END OF TIME..

But… it could be something more different.

WE DON'T KNOW, YET!

 **The Phantom Rising – January 4** **th** **, 2018**


End file.
